objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Super Speakers!
Super Speakers! is the nineteenth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants build their own personal speaker boxes. Transcript (Inside the TLC, Party Hat walks up to Boat.) PARTY HAT: Hi, Boat. I'm doing a survey. Who do you think will get eliminated next? BOAT: Eraser. (Party Hat looks at the data he's collected so far. Nearly everyone has said Eraser. Cut to outside the TLC.) ROSE: ♪I just don't understand why Water Balloon is in our alliance in the first place. Isn't he evil?♪ MUSIC NOTE: Absolutely not! He may be small and have a deep voice and only one eye, but he's not evil. Although he can be a prankster at times. ANNOUNCER: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake (The points are gone! We are free of them now, but we look on to the moment that we see the next slice of cake, a step closer to the prize brought on by Cake at Stake!) MEPHONE4: Welcome back to Cake at Stake. This time, only three people will be eliminated. We got 42 votes this time: 12 likes, 23 dislikes, and 7 prize votes. CONTROLLY: For likes, it's a tie between Ruby, Suitcase, and Tennis Ball, with three likes each. So we need a tiebreaker. (Ruby, Suitcase, and Tennis Ball each get a necktie placed in front of them.) CONTROLLY: You know how this works. The first one to rip their necktie wins the prize. Get it? Tiebreaker? (Tennis Ball rips his necktie first.) MEGAPHONE: Tennis Ball wins. TB, your prize is a personal recovery center. ANNOUNCER: Now for the dislikes. By the way, the cake this time is a yoylecake. BUBBLE: Yoylecake! ANNOUNCER: Yes. Anyway, Book, Golf Ball, Marshmallow, Music Note, Puffball, Rose, and Water Balloon all had immunity, so they're safe. Ruby only got one dislike, so she's safe. MEPAD: Suitcase and Tennis Ball are also safe with two dislikes each. (TV displays the rest of the votes.) ANNOUNCER: Eraser and Hot Dog, with five votes each, you are confirmed to be eliminated. However, Bubble and Test Tube each got four dislikes. Which of them will join you in the TLC? To find out, we need a tiebreaker. (Bubble and Test Tube get neckties placed in front of them.) ANNOUNCER: Whoever rips their necktie first is safe. Get it? Tiebreaker? (Test Tube gets out a piece of paper and writes down a scientific formula for a fast way to rip the tie, while Bubble just rips the tie.) ANNOUNCER: Bubble wins and gets to stay for another day. (PSB tosses the last slice of yoylecake to Bubble, but Bubble isn't paying attention and gets popped.) ANNOUNCER: Or not. So goodbye, Test Tube. (Eraser, Hot Dog, and Test Tube are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 6.6% to 8.3%. Recommended characters Smoky Quartz (TBFDIWP).png|"Smoky Quartz" by AquaVex55 Kita (TBFDIWP).png|"Kita" by Pikachugirl123 Pink E (TBFDIWP).png|"Pink E" by MrMenCentral Confessionals TB: No! GB! GB: *Combines Rocky and woody* *world blows up* The contest The nineteenth contest is to design your own personal speaker box. Send either a picture of your character's speaker box or describe it. Since Puffball already has a speaker box, she is XQZ'd. The contest ends March 17th. Results I only received speaker boxes from Golf Ball, Music Note, Rose, and Tennis Ball. Announcer, MePhone, Controlly, and Megaphone will each give each speaker box a score out of 10 for a total possible score of 40. The best three will receive immunity, and the best out of all of them gets to co-host along with the other co-hosts (PSB, MePad, Toilet, Gameboard). So Rose Speaker Box (or RSB for short) becomes a new co-host of TBFDIWP and Rose gets immunity. TENNIS BALL: That's so unfair. That's over the total! PSB: ♪Doesn't matter.♪ Tennis Ball Speaker Box (or TBSB for short) got second place, giving Tennis Ball immunity. Music Note also got immunity thanks to her Music Note Speaker Box (or MNSB for short) getting third place. And Golf Ball Speaker Box (or GBSB for short) got the lowest score, so Golf Ball does not win immunity. Voting So Golf Ball, along with the contestants who didn't make speaker boxes, are up for elimination. Voting is over. Click here to go to episode 20! Epilogue TENNIS BALL: So what do the rest of us do with our speaker boxes? (After he says this, the contestants all turn into metal because of eating the yoylecake earlier.) Category:TBFDIWP